


Clumsy

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: “You could never ruin anything.”
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Clumsy

Gigi works too much. She’s a great seamstress and takes her job seriously, which Crystal admires. But she’s literally always working. Crystal is constantly trying to get her to take breaks and distracting her when Gigi ultimately refuses. Today is no exception.

“Gi, come play video games with me,” Crystal whines from the couch where she’s playing with her Switch. 

“Give me like thirty minutes, babe. Let me just finish this part.” Crystal rolls her eyes but decides to humor her girlfriend. She’ll wait. For now.

Thirty minutes later Gigi has finished “this part” but is now working on another part, just like Crystal knew she would.

“Gigi,” Crystal whines again. “I’m bored! Come entertain me!”

“Almost done, baby, just give me a few minutes,” Gigi blatantly lies again.

After another thirty minutes of being ignored, instead of asking Gigi to come to her, Crystal decides to take matters into her own hands. She gets off the couch and walks over to her girlfriend.

“Hi.” She gets right up in Gigi’s space, smiling widely so she can’t ignore her this time.

Gigi looks flustered for a moment, then she smiles bashfully at Crystal, realizing she’s been caught out. “Sorry, honey.” She gives Crystal a quick peck on the lips and steps away from the mannequin. “Let’s play that video game.”

“Or we could do something else,” Crystal grins slyly before kissing Gigi again, more than a quick peck this time. 

“Oh, I like the way you think,” Gigi mutters between kisses. 

After a truly amazing make out session, if Crystal does say so herself, Gigi falls asleep while they’re cuddling on the couch. Crystal isn’t tired so she gets up and walks toward the mannequin Gigi had been working on earlier. It looks great, just like everything she makes, and Crystal marvels yet again at the fact that she has such a talented girlfriend. 

Just as she’s about to return for more cuddles, Crystal trips over her own two feet and knocks into the mannequin, sending it sprawling across the floor.

“Oh no!” Crystal gasps when she sees the huge rip in the side of the dress, and tears are falling from her eyes before she realizes it. “What have I done?” Gigi had been working so hard on it and now it was ruined because Crystal was too clumsy for her own good. 

Her crying must wake Gigi up because the next thing Crystal knows, Gigi is wiping her eyes and rubbing her back.

“Crystal, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Gigi asks soothingly.

“I’m so sorry, Gi. I ruined it. I didn’t mean to. I was just looking, and…” she trails off on a sob that she can’t control.

“You could never ruin anything,” Gigi says softly and sweetly.

“But, your dress…”

“Is just a dress,” Gigi cuts her off. “It can be fixed. There’s no reason to be this upset, darling.” Gigi wipes her tears again and kisses the tip of her nose. “Now, I’m pretty sure I was promised cuddles, and I really don’t think I’ve gotten my fix yet.”

Crystal giggles through the last of her tears, finally calming down, and lets Gigi lead her by the hand back to the couch to finish their cuddle session.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [goodemethyd](https://goodemethyd.tumblr.com/) and I'll take requests because I'm having so much fun writing these two after not writing anything for 3 years!


End file.
